Parent Trap: My Way
by Lina Hino
Summary: Watching the last 20 minutes of the Parent Trap brought this to mind. YokoOC Read before judging. Best description I've done yet. Rated for some content.


Parent Trap: My Way  
  
Chapter 1: How it began, How it ended  
  
Author's notes: You'd never believe what inspiration you can get from just watching one of your favorite movies for the last 20 minutes. Yes I was watching the remake of Disney's Parent Trap and got the idea to write a fic that's a Yoko/OC pairing. I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it. So without further or do here's fanfiction number 13 on fanfiction.net.  
  
11 Years ago, 1993  
  
Tenshi Minagawa was looking at the large crowd in front of her. Yes, this was her turn to compete in the International Spirit Tournament. The one event she's waited for, ever since she heard of its existence. Her parents and elder brother fought in it and brought honor to her family throughout Reikai as well as Ningenkai. Though her family just had small traces of spiritual awareness it was enough to have Koenma acknowledge their powers. The 19 year-old fighter looked at all the demons and humans that were ready to fight and try to win the title for the strongest. This tournament was in a way a replacement for the Dark Tournament that was halted from ever being ran again after an incident that happened over 5 years ago with the deadly Toguro brothers and the top spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi in the final round. Her long raven hair got in the way of her cedar colored eyes as she tried to look around for the more powerful youkai and humans.  
  
Kurama Minamino, Yoko Kurama, was looking around the crowd searching for the daughter of the champion from the previous year. He had heard she was strong in the manipulation of spirit energy although she wasn't as aware as Yusuke and the others. His amber eyes of his fox formed searched the crowd as he walked. He could hear many female admirers swooning around him but he ignored them as he searched. Koenma had told him a lot of this young woman he would be eventually facing in this tournament. As he walked toward a large swarm of fighters he sensed a very seemingly weak energy coming from his left. He turned to see a seemingly frail looking young woman who held the gentle eyes of a angel and long tresses of a goddess falling behind her knees held up by a black ponytail band. He pondered on why such a fragile looking human would be in a crowd of demons and unnatural humans. He strutted up to her and looked down at her.  
  
They Meet  
  
Tenshi sensed a strong Youki and looked around but to not find anything but humans and just looked down at the ground to center on where this youki was until she felt the heat of the sun leave her skin and see a shadow cover the ground in front of her. She looked up and met golden eyes of a Yoko. She felt a hot blush come to her cheeks from his intense staring at her. But she gathered her courage and hardened her eyes to that of a glare. Yoko noticed this human glare at him and smirked inwardly. He thought how adorable for a human to think they can challenge a demon of his status but noticed something also in these cedar pools which were her eyes. Determination and the need to prove oneself. This human had something to prove to someone and it was obvious and she wouldn't let anyone alter her goals.  
  
"You think you can win this tournament chibi-ichi? (Chibi ichi-little one)" He asked with a bit of arrogance in his voice, which he learned was a bad choice for he ended up on the ground with a scythe with a long chain held to his throat and wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Don't ever call me chibi-ichi kuso youkai!" Tenshi seethed to the seemingly arrogant Yoko under her.  
  
"Chikuso. You're not a pushover." Yoko said surprised of the swiftness of the woman's body.  
  
"Damn straight demon. It's best to not underestimate a being that's shorter than you." Tenshi growled before stepping back and stopping her energy from flowing to her left hand.  
  
Yoko looked at the woman and noticed that she seemed just like a comrade of his, (AN: HIEI!!!!! glomps my Hiei keychain) short but agile and clever. He smirked before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.  
  
"Accept my apologies then Ms....." Yoko trailed to gain her name.  
  
"Hmph. Flattery doesn't help youkai. But if it helps you any Watashi wa Minagawa Tenshi desu. Now release my hand." Tenshi growled.  
  
"As you wish Ms. Minagawa." Yoko smirked before letting her slim fingers slip from his grasp.  
  
Tenshi couldn't believe how arrogant the fox spirit was. She would have slit his throat but remembered that killing wasn't allowed prior to the tournament. She just snickered to herself while contemplating on how to 'accidentally' kill the arrogant Yoko. Never has she met such an arrogant demon like Yoko, this would be a challenge though as she found out that he was the Yoko that found against Karasu of the Toguro team 5 years ago. Each encounter that was made was if not that of a demon prowling around it's intended target to kill. Tenshi would glare at the demon, as he would take her hand and kiss her knuckles each time. This aggravated her to hell and back. She knew that when they announced the next match that she'd get her chance to kick the Yoko's ass far away from her.  
  
Yoko couldn't believe how stubborn the woman could be. She could have killed him but yet she didn't. This intrigued him. She wasn't like any other woman, youkai or ningen, who would lay before him and beg to be his lover, no, she was different. She wanted to filet him alive and kill him everytime he burst her personal bubble. Her cedar eyes widening at his forwardness also entranced him to her. Each time he touched her smooth and soft skin he couldn't help but want to ravage the human woman in front of him. But then again he didn't want to meet the end of her scythe and chain. But as he would watch her fight her fights and win each time he wondered how she'd fare against him. And as if the gods deemed it suitable he heard that the next round would be he and her. He never found out why she was here until it came to the intermission for the fight.  
  
Tenshi was in the forest not so far from the tournament arena talking to her father. Her father's gentle yet stern profile twitched as she told him of the Yoko constantly bugging her but then could only bust out laughing for his daughter being so oblivious to the demon's advances on her. Only in a span of 3 days has the daughter of Lou Cang Minagawa pulled a demon into a web of attraction. Whilst the daughter and father spoke Yoko had followed her scent to find her talking to the champion from the previous year.  
  
"What's so damn funny father?" Tenshi growled before her father hugged her to his chest.  
  
"So tell me when you have a pup." Her father teased.  
  
"DAD!!!" Tenshi practically howled while her face went red.  
  
Yoko couldn't help but feel his face heat up slightly. Obviously this man found out his intentions from just hearing Tenshi tell him everything. Yoko wondered though why she didn't realize it either. Was she just dense or was she just aiming toward fighting and not caring if he wanted to seduce her. Then it came to their fight. As he looked at her small frame garbed in a black and red fighting gi he couldn't help but look up and down her lithe form. She meant business through her eyes, her long hair was tied up in a ponytail, her small breasts heaving from each ragged breath after each punch and block, her thin legs shaking slightly as she tried to keep up after being attacked head on by his whip. Blood trickled down Tenshi's face as she tried to dodge Yoko's rose whip but to just get cut up ever so slightly. She growled at this. He was going easy on her. No equality between warriors at all. She seethed inwardly at this before summoning her scythe and chain and using her speed to wrap the chain around Yoko's throat and hold the scythe dangerously close to his jugular.  
  
Yoko was taken by surprise yet again by this small human woman who had yet again overpowered him in speed and prowess. But as she held her scythe to his throat he had one of his many Makai plants formed in a sword held against her stomach. It was a draw for now. Another intermission was called for and the two fighters backed away from each other.  
  
Tenshi was in the forest yet again but this time alone. She looked at her hand to see a long cut start from her knuckles and work it's way up her arm. She silently cursed the demon, which gave her injury for it would surely leave a nasty scar, which would have her pacifist mother screaming at her to no end. As she wrapped a bandage around her hand and arm she then touched her cheek to feel the dry and crusted blood there. Yoko not only cut her arm but also her temple. Taking another bandage she was about to wrap it around the large cut on her brow but heard and sensed something before she turned to see her opponent there looking at her with his golden eyes along with the arrogant smirk on his lips.  
  
Yoko followed the scent of her blood after the match was released for intermission to see her mending her wounds. She didn't seem well suited for the blood, which tainted her skin and face. When her eyes snapped to him he couldn't help but smirk and look at her with interest. She looked enticing with her cedar eyes glaring at him and her small muscles tensing as he kept taking a step closer.  
  
"Hello Ms. Minagawa. I see I have injured you. Please allow me to mend to your wounds." He said in a mockingly matter.  
  
"Don't mock me Yoko." Tenshi seethed before standing up from the rock she was sitting at and stepped back.  
  
Yoko summoned some of his Makai plants as he started to corner Tenshi against a tree. The plants now wrapping around her wrists and holding them over her head as she starts to struggle against them. Tenshi pulled at the vines at her wrists as she tried to get away from the demon that was closing in on her.  
  
"Damn you youkai! Release me now!" She seethed before trying to kick Yoko whose face was now really close to hers.  
  
"Now now Ms. Minagawa you're being quite rude." Yoko smirked while closing the distance between their faces.  
  
"Kuso youkai get away from me." Tenshi growled before feeling the Yoko's hand snake around her small waist and pulling her already captured body closer to his. Tenshi felt a blush cover her face as she felt the Yoko's breath tickle her neck, but at this she felt more empowered to struggle and did so to try and get out of his grasp.  
  
"Let go!" She yelped while Yoko nipped her pale neck.  
  
"I prefer not to Ms. Minagawa." Yoko said before now running his other hand behind her head as he closed the distance completely, his lips now touching hers as his claws raked against her hair tie breaking the bind effect it had on her hair.  
  
As her raven tresses fell down her back Yoko's fingers combed through the long waterfall of black as he bit her bottom lip.  
  
Tenshi whimpered at the Yoko's forwardness and tried to struggle again to get out of his grasp but to not avail as she felt an unconscious whimper escape her throat from the Yoko trying to gain entrance into her mouth.  
  
'Struggling is futile Tenshi. You're going to me mine.' She heard Yoko's voice in her head.  
  
As she gasped from his hands lingering to her rear she felt his tongue invade her mouth and taste her. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as he painfully kissed her. Painful in a way that she enjoyed and loathed this contact at the same time.  
  
Where it begins  
  
After this passionate yet forced kiss Yoko kept Tenshi pinned to the tree and brushed his lips against her throat.  
  
"If you loose you're to be my mate." He growled hotly against her neck.  
  
"And if I don't comply to your demands demon." Tenshi tried to keep her voice from wavering.  
  
"I'll just force you to be mine then." Yoko seductively purred against the curve of her neck before nipping it slightly.  
  
"Let me go." Tenshi practically surrendered to the fear that crawled up her spine.  
  
"Now you're scared? Scared to be mine and no one else's?" Yoko asked before kissing her collarbone through the material of her gi.  
  
Whilst Yoko teased Tenshi's inexperienced senses he heard the call for the match to continue. He stopped assaulting the woman's senses and planted one final kiss on her swollen lips before having his plants release her.  
  
"Remember Tenshi Minagawa. You loose and you're my mate." Yoko said while touching one of her stray strands of hair.  
  
"Damn you." Tenshi growled.  
  
The match was over now, Tenshi lost. And like a prize Yoko would have her as his mate. But Yoko, instead of being the ass he was at the tournament, was being kind and gentle to the human he wanted as his significant other. Tenshi was still insecure around the Yoko but at each gentle word he spoke, at each gentle caress, she felt her heart grow heavy with a feeling she would never admit to anyone. When her father found out that the famous thief Yoko Kurama had taken his daughter as an intended mate he was at first weary for he was a demon and she was a human and their children would be forever taunted for their bloodties to a ningen and youkai.  
  
Their courtship didn't last long for another few days passed before a mark was on the neck of the human woman who still looked frail and heavenly. Whilst the pair were enraptured in the passion they shared together little did they know that life was already beginning within Tenshi's body. As signs of upcoming parenthood kept showing Yoko was there to help his mate through it all. It was rare for a demon to mate with a human and have it be based on love so this pair seemed to be very blessed for after 9 long months the pair had twin daughters. When the two 'pups' were born they were in the form partaken by their father. Small white ears and a white tail were on each child. As they learned to take their human appearance they looked much like their lovely mother. Tenshi never thought in a million years that the tournament would change her life this much. She was with a demon that loved her, had two wonderful daughters and could love someone without fear.  
  
But with everything that's good it must come to an end......  
  
How it fell apart  
  
Sakura and Mayura, the twin daughters born from Tenshi Minamino and Yoko were currently sleeping not knowing of what was going on. The human counterpart of Tenshi's mate wanted to split with her. Tenshi felt the tears come to her eyes quickly as Shuichi demanded to be left alone.  
  
"But....what about our daughters?" The broken 20-year-old asked now feeling her heart shattering.  
  
"You can take one but I would like to have one of my children." Shuichi said.  
  
Tenshi felt utter betrayal as he said this. How could this be happening? Weren't they just together last night in the midst of passion telling each other how they loved one another? The tears kept running down her face and before she knew what she was doing she had packed her suitcase and took one of her daughters and boarded a plane back to America where her family was, wishing for her love to come after her.  
  
But he never came for her.......  
  
AN: What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me! Review me!!!! TT I need some motivation. I will have chapter 2 up soon. 


End file.
